Dianna Agron
Dianna Agron 'da vida al personaje Quinn Fabray en la serie de televisión ''Glee. Biografía Dianna Elise Agron (nacida el 30 de Abril en Savannah, Georgia, Estados Unidos) es una actriz y cantante americana. Hija de Mary y Ronald S. Agron, un gerente general de los hoteles Hyatt. Creció en Burlingame, en la Península de San Francisco (California), pero además vivió en Texas durante varios años. El padre de la familia de Dianna era originalmente de Rusia, y su apellido original, Agronsky, fue alterado por los oficiales de Ellis Island. Su padre es judío y su madre se convirtió al judaísmo. Asistió a un colegio hebreo y tuvo un Bat Mitzvah. Asistió al Burlingame High School en California. Baila desde los tres años, y empezó a enseñar danza en la adolescencia. Sus amigos más cercanos son Dave Franco y Adam Brody. Apareció en shows como Close To Home, CSI: NY, Shark y Veronica Mars. Dianna es vegetariana y apoya activamente a la organización PETA, en defensa de los animales. Dianna audicionó a la serie de Glee con la canción Fly Me to the Moon de Frank Sinatra. Dianna confirmo su relacion con el actor Alex Pettyfer, pero despues se supo que todo era para promocionar la pelicula " I Am Number Four" ''.' Carrera Dianna Agron ha aparecido en numerosas series de televisión, tales como Shark, Close to Home, CSI: Nueva York, Numbers y un papel periódico en Veronica Mars. Apareció como Harper en una miniserie de 13 episodios llamada It's a Mall World, dirigida por Milo Ventimiglia, y lanzada en MTV. Más tarde, también apareció en la segunda temporada de Héroes como Debbie Marshall, la jefa del equipo de animadoras del Costa Verde High School, también con Ventimiglia. Dianna también organizó un mini Festival de Música para 826LA en Los Ángeles, llamado Chickens in love.thumb|left|Dianna y El Presidente de EUA Barack Obama. Ella fue elegida entre muchas jóvenes estrellas de Hollywood para esta en la campaña de marketing de la thumb|Dianna Agron en la campaña de Ocean Pacificprimavera de 2010, Ocean Pacific, de Walmart. En la campaña nacional debutaron revistas de moda, estilos de vida y entretenimiento tales como Elle, Teen VogueSeventeen y Cosmopolitan, en la calle y en la web oficial de Ocean Pacific. Además, las estrellas organizaron una fiesta de Ocean Pacific en Los Ángeles a finales de Abril e hicieron apariciones personales a favor de la marca. El más conocido papel de Dianna es como Quinn Fabray, una animadora de instituto, en la serie de Fox, Glee, por la cual ha sido alabada por la crítica y ha recibido altas valoraciones, incluyendo un premio del Sindicato de Actores al mejor reparto de televisión en 2009 y dos Globos de Oro a la mejor serie - Comedia o musical, desde que la serie empezó en mayo de 2009. En 2010, Agron dirigió el vídeo musical "Body", de Thao with the Get Down Stay Down. En 2010, Agron hizo el pequeño papel de Natalie, la novia de Jack, interesado en la protagonista Ali, en la thumb|154px|Dianna Agronpelícula Burlesque, junto a Christina Aguilera, Cher y Stanley Tucci. Dianna Agron fue elegida por People para ser parte de su lista Las más bellas de 2010. Ella además obtuvo el octavo puesto en la lista "Hot 100" de AfterEllen.com Agron apareció junto a Alex Pettyfer y Timothy Olyphant en el thriller de ciencia ficción de 2011, Soy el número cuatro, dirigido por D.J. Caruso. Su mayor trabajo para la pantalla grande será sin dudas en IT, un filme de terror cuyo estreno está pactado para el 2012. Curiosidades *Estudió ballet y luego se trasladó a Hip-Hop y otros tipos de baile. *Fue compañera de habitación con Lea Michele. *Uno de sus números de la suerte es el 13. *El otro es el 3.thumb|left|207px *Le encantan los Viernes 13. *Considera Alice in Wonderland su libro favorito y se lo recomendó a Chris Colfer. *Tiene un tatuaje en su costilla izquierda, que dice: "Mary Had a Little Lamb". El cordero se refiere a sí misma, y Mary se refiere a su madre, Mary. *Tiene su juguete de infancia: un oso de peluche llamado Teddy Bear. *Es judía. Irónicamente, su personaje en Glee es una cristiana devota. Ella ha declarado que a su abuela le molestaba que usará un rosario, aunque estuvierá actuando. *Canto "Fly Me to the Moon", para la audición de Glee. *Llegó el segundo lugar en el "Concurso de ortografía para los tramposos", un evento sin fines de lucro para thumb|Dianna Agronla caridad en 826LA. *Fue a su primer concierto con su padre para ver a The Who. *Dirigida, produjo, escribió y actuó en un cortometraje titulado A Fuchsia Elephant. *Tiene una obsesión con los animales domésticos extraños y planea comprar un pulpo. *Encuentra la calma en las playas y cementerios. *Tiene una afinidad por lo oscuros, como los piratas, cráneos, y la brujería. *En la gira de Glee, cuando cantan la canción Born This Way , Dianna usa una polera que dice "Lucy Caboosey" pero en Toronto usa una que dice "Likes girls".Después explicó que la usó para apoyar a la comunidad LGBT. *Dianna aparece en un episodio de MTV Punked. *Dianna es vegetariana y apoya activamente a la organización PETA, y tiene un papel en Bold Native, una película de 2010 que trata los problemas de la liberación animal y de los derechos de los animales. *Protagonizó la pelicula "I Am Number Four", la cual también se establece en el estado de Ohio. Enlaces *Twitter:@DiannaAgron *Facebook:youmeandcharlie *Tumblr:Felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com *Pagina Web:youmeandcharlie.com *YouTube:YouMeAndCharlie Galeria 01.png 01 s a l p.jpg 02.jpg 02 L.jpg 03.png 03 p d p.jpg 03i v h t o m l.jpg 04.jpg 04 p u.jpg 05 i d w t k.jpg 05 n c s g.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 150.jpg 18019 10150096386197044 55482772043 6158528 3277839 n.jpg 180px-Born this Way.png 180px-Finn and Quinn asking Rachel to be head of Talent Relations.png 180px-Glee-2-ep-9-special-education-sectionals.jpg 180px-SayALittlePrayer.PNG 206px-Santana-Quinn-peleando.jpg 300 glee lc 052510.jpg 300px-002~539.jpg 300px-Mansworld.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg 528922 339281286131849 281955081864470 993339 631217667 n.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Dianna-agron-in-carolina-herrera-2012-sag-awards.jpeg Dianna-agron-pink-hair-02.jpg DiannaAgron.jpg Dianna 07 large.png Fabrevans-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-sam-and-quinn-16851230-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-sam-and-quinn-17526550-500-200.gif Fabrevansisendgame.gif Fuinn1.jpg Fuinn2.jpg Fuinn3.jpg Fuinn4.jpg Gleelivequam.jpg Heart-06.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Lucky123.jpg OP.jpg Fuinn1.jpg Fuinn2.jpg Fuinn3.jpg Fuinn4.jpg Fuinnalmostsex.gif Fuinnn.jpg Quinn-Mash-up.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg Destino de quinn.jpg Quartie.jpg Quinn y Artie.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Puck Quinn.gif Puck and Quinn.jpg Puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg Quinni.jpg R1od7lszarpsr8fbl84c77c408256a4 puck-y-quinn m.jpg Tumblr lcn0umGxrd1qzlrn5o1 500.png 150.jpg PuckQuinn.png Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg Fabrevans-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-sam-and-quinn-16851230-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-sam-and-quinn-17526550-500-200.gif Fabrevansisendgame.gif Gleelivequam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Lucky123.jpg Quam.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam8.jpg Quinn-Comeback2.jpg Quinn-Furt.jpg Quinn-Gif-glee-19252232-500-212.gif Quinn-Sectionals.jpg Quinn-SillyLoveSongs2.jpg Quinn and Sam holding hand.jpg Quinn sam.jpg Quinn y sam -D.jpg SamQuinn1.png Sam y quinn.jpg Tumblr lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1 500.gif Tumblr leghfw8K8x1qb3o48o1 1280.png Tumblr ljfu46UMOF1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lvumc0M7ef1r39ga3.gif Tumblr lyp220wYeR1qeqctmo1 500.gif Tumblr lyp7ceYK1v1r8u37io4 250.gif Tumblr lzga6eWeXw1qk8cy8o4 250.gif 01.png 01 s a l p.jpg 02.jpg 02 L.jpg 03.png 03 p d p.jpg 03i v h t o m l.jpg 04.jpg 04 p u.jpg 05 i d w t k.jpg 05 n c s g.jpg 180px-Born this Way.png 180px-Finn and Quinn asking Rachel to be head of Talent Relations.png 180px-Glee-2-ep-9-special-education-sectionals.jpg 300 glee lc 052510.jpg 300px-Mansworld.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg Glee-stereohearts.jpg Heart-06.jpg Tumblr m2bjbg8aYh1r7jh80.gif Tumblr m2f6g4dRme1ro8z60o1 500.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-16-15h32m16s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-17-17h58m01s212.png 300 glee lc 052510.jpg 300px-Mansworld.jpg Depresion postparto.jpg Destino de quinn.jpg Dianna-agron-pink-hair-02.jpg Fabrevans-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-sam-and-quinn-16851230-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Quinnbig.jpg|Quinn (Dianna Agron) en su photoshoot de la tercera temporada de Glee. 428202 370113363009734 275010929186645 1298670 802173760 n.jpg|Dianna & Darren 582030_348237895237736_130018657059662_956986_994288252_n.jpg|Diannaaa 432214 315974865124543 227923510596346 810094 1558268245 n.jpg 419927 315974911791205 1814597343 n.jpg 299111 233292743392756 227923510596346 594975 215296425 n.jpg 313642 233292783392752 227923510596346 594976 1395680130 n.jpg 316590 233292833392747 227923510596346 594977 6882172 n.jpg 306431 233292903392740 227923510596346 594979 2081745118 n.jpg 315543 233292996726064 227923510596346 594981 358217708 n.jpg 303202 233293023392728 227923510596346 594982 1754608245 n.jpg 294072 233293043392726 227923510596346 594983 369657875 n.jpg 314454 233293100059387 227923510596346 594984 71651793 n.jpg 416803 315974985124531 227923510596346 810097 776286510 n.jpg 421165 315975081791188 227923510596346 810099 339775345 n.jpg 429021 315975131791183 227923510596346 810100 777436412 n.jpg 431567 315975195124510 227923510596346 810101 1189152184 n.jpg 64386 315975225124507 227923510596346 810102 1536654471 n.jpg 296170 233293140059383 227923510596346 594985 1519735406 n.jpg 301997 233293176726046 227923510596346 594986 2124440789 n.jpg 314377 233293216726042 227923510596346 594987 448376381 n.jpg 305760 233293250059372 227923510596346 594988 1616858699 n.jpg 313884 233293303392700 227923510596346 594989 443569231 n.jpg 299631 233293330059364 227923510596346 594990 535098763 n.jpg 313857 233293390059358 227923510596346 594991 1931907088 n.jpg 291705 233293436726020 227923510596346 594993 1594775935 n.jpg 303835 233293516726012 227923510596346 594996 1643431727 n.jpg 319110 233293630059334 227923510596346 594999 1944685746 n.jpg 315687 233293776725986 227923510596346 595002 65073659 n.jpg 317642 233293756725988 227923510596346 595001 2127674641 n.jpg 300197 233293836725980 227923510596346 595003 730788109 n.jpg 297495 233293883392642 227923510596346 595004 1088735416 n.jpg 318660 233293923392638 227923510596346 595005 98749431 n.jpg 34693 344907008896342 130080290379016 868819 667782734 n.jpg 555592 344907072229669 130080290379016 868820 895961835 n.jpg 292518 344907152229661 130080290379016 868821 1881210358 n.jpg 581203 344907215562988 130080290379016 868822 1552457070 n.jpg 552019 344907258896317 130080290379016 868823 609319192 n.jpg 383448 352215214832188 130080290379016 887401 1382764064 n.jpg 552869 352215408165502 130080290379016 887408 1236836412 n.jpg 295026 352215484832161 130080290379016 887412 1913666832 n.jpg 540629 352216008165442 130080290379016 887413 1178597965 n.jpg 385651 352214861498890 130080290379016 887387 1629835607 n (1).jpg 35902 352214934832216 130080290379016 887389 64752065 n.jpg 530134 352214964832213 130080290379016 887391 1370303252 n.jpg 156254 352214981498878 130080290379016 887392 2012979189 n.jpg 148979 352214991498877 130080290379016 887393 1413481389 n.jpg 148987 352215031498873 130080290379016 887394 1208303403 n.jpg 576596 352215044832205 130080290379016 887395 2101814295 n.jpg 534926 352215074832202 130080290379016 887396 1810695941 n.jpg 156110 352215091498867 130080290379016 887397 767769872 n.jpg 546731 352215131498863 130080290379016 887398 541848948 n.jpg 582115 352215158165527 130080290379016 887399 680078826 n.jpg 429540 315974601791236 227923510596346 810087 642991739 n.jpg 313605 233292646726099 227923510596346 594972 49537958 n.jpg 320701 233292676726096 227923510596346 594973 1905243872 n.jpg 318543 233292700059427 227923510596346 594974 334928221 n.jpg 429540 315974601791236 227923510596346 810087 642991739 n (1).jpg 428141 315974631791233 227923510596346 810088 1470071153 n.jpg 423579 315974681791228 227923510596346 810089 1501659783 n.jpg 421638 315974725124557 227923510596346 810090 1944054955 n.jpg Tumblr ly2n00x8KV1qdu86bo1 500 large.jpg tumblr_m5h78fbB2X1qdoa6uo1_500.png QuinntanaKiss large.gif tumblr_m5wazxmfbo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5tt3isBi51qbl52yo1_500.png tumblr_m600n6CLrd1qbl52yo1_500.png tumblr_m5tt4fH8yN1qbl52yo1_500.png tumblr_m61tqbw5nJ1qbz20co1_500.png tumblr_m68n7dvGpi1qbl52yo1_500.png tumblr_m67auhjEdO1qdoa6uo1_500.png tumblr_m67ktpaGD31r1n66oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ew0uc7Oa1qbz20co1_500.png tumblr_m6uigiTNVd1qechsko1_500.png Tumblr_lgsiyuXIF31qc887qo1_500_large.gif Cine Televisión Videos thumb|300px|right|una bromita a Di thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|10 Cosas Que No Sabias De Dianna Agronthumb|300px|right|Last Friday Night (Dianna, Darren, Harry y Jenna)thumb|300px|left| Dianna Tratando De Dormir En El Aviónthumb|300px|right|Dianna Corte De Pelothumb|300px|left|Backstage, Boogie con Dianna Agronthumb|300px|right|Gleeks Aburridos Son Aburrido Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales